


Room for one more.

by gyufan2303



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unbeta'd, Very little dialogue, idk i like it when kise's mad at aomine, kasamatsu is the best, mostly just descriptions, rating mostly for foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Aomine being jealous of the kikasa love and kasamatsu being the ultimate cuddlemaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for one more.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda my bday present to myself coz ive been itching to read some aokasa/aokikasa coz you KNOW once aomine gets the fuck over himself he would adore kasamatsu and kise already adores kasamatsu and they obviously have the hots for each other so. this happened.

So Aomine’s in university now. That’s fine. He’s in the basketball team (and he’s the fucking ace even if they won’t admit it yet). That’s also fine. He’s rooming with that Kaijou guy, Kasamatsu – he was worried about this since he figured he might have to deal with some hard feelings but the guy’s cool, keeps his own side clean and stays out of his way, even helps him with course work once in a while. Again, fine. Everything is working out surprisingly well.

Except Kise keeps showing up to visit Kasamatsu. And he stays for hours and they cuddle on Kasamatsu’s bed (lucky bastard got the lower bunk since he showed up first). It’s so fucking weird. Now, Aomine’s bi, he’s totally okay with how gay it is, but what the fuck is up with how lovey dovey they are? Kise’ll bring gifts and sometimes kiss Kasamatsu’s cheek and they’ll tell each other about their days like a fucking married couple and they always end up wrapped around each other on the bed for at least an hour before Kise’s manager shrieks at him over the phone to get his ass to the fucking shoot. Well, more like, Kise hugs Kasamatsu around the waist and dozes with his head resting buried in Kasamatsu’s stomach while Kasamatsu sits up against the wall and studies while occasionally carding his fingers through Kise’s hair and once in a blue moon brushing a kiss against Kise’s hair or temple. (He’s seen one of these kisses. He was sitting at his desk trying to get some reading done when he saw it and he saw Kise’s eye crinkle and his lip curl into that soft smile that he only saves for his most precious people, that makes you feel like you’re drinking sunlight when it’s directed at you and he couldn’t stop fucking staring till Kasamatsu threw him a sharp glance.)

It’s so fucking confusing. He thought their relationship was more violent. And that Kasamatsu barely tolerated Kise, not this stupid coddling shit. And he thought Kise was into guys that could beat him at basketball, guys who were strong enough to pick him up and, you know, manhandle him a little (not that his size stops Kasamatsu when he really wants to), _cool_ guys like... like Kagami... and him.

But Kise never even talks to him, just says hi if Aomine’s in the room when he barges in. Doesn’t pester him with requests for one on one or show him fashion spreads that he’s featured in so they can laugh at the clothes together or banter with him like he used to. Aomine wishes he could fucking understand why this bothers him so much, because it shouldn’t, they’re pretty fucking unobtrusive and Kise’s the most annoying shit on the planet. Everything in his life is exactly where it should be. So why does he feel like his heart is splintering every time Kise ignores him? Why does he feel so goddamn jealous when he sees them snuggling like fucking puppies? He doesn’t even know who he’s jealous _of_ cause Kasamatsu’s actually pretty fun, and gives good advice, and once or twice he’s rubbed Aomine’s hair the way he rubs Kise’s and his whole body _burned_ in a good way and this is close to an honest to god actual crush but he’s still freaking hung up on Kise so what the fuck is he actually feeling?

He’s changed since high school. He’s still a hopeless mess and he’s still a total asshole. But he’s serious about basketball again, which means he’s gonna do whatever it takes to keep his dream alive. Which means that now, since everything in his life is fucking _in order_ , fucking _close to perfect_ , why does he still feel like he’s desperate for something and he doesn’t even know _what_.

Everything goes to shit on a Tuesday when Kise shows up while Kasamatsu’s being held up by the coach to discuss his new captaincy. Aomine tells him as much. Kise looks miffed and lies down on Kasamatsu’s bed. Aomine decides enough is enough and asks him what his fucking problem is.

“Senpai’s mine! I see how you look at him and you can’t have him. You have basketball, and all our friends. I don’t have anything of my own but I have senpai and I won’t let you take him from me.” He’s crying by the end of his spiel and of course Kasamatsu walks in at this moment, having heard everything from outside.

Kise’s looks like he wants to die, right there and Aomine’s so sick of this stupid rush of emotion he feels whenever he deals with these two, wants to scratch his skin off and run for miles and scream. Instead he mutters something about a room transfer and stumbles towards the door. Kasamatsu grabs his wrist and drags his numb body back to the bed, pushes him down next to Kise.

“I want you shitheads to be honest for once in your lives and realise how fucking stupid you’re being.” Aomine’s head’s ringing. Everything hurts.

“Kise. You’ve been in love with Aomine since fucking middle school – no _shut up –_ I know what I’m talking about and I’m not saying you love me any less. But it’s time you stop killing yourself pretending you hate him when I know you care about him like crazy.”Kise’s knees are hugged to his chest, he won’t look at either of them.

“And you.” Aomine glares at him and Kasamatsu glares back. “We’re about to cuddle the shit out of you so if you don’t want it, go get your fucking room transfer.”

He doesn’t move. Kasamatsu gets on the bed between them, sits against the wall, puts his arms around both their necks and pulls them back so they’re lying on his chest, their backs half pillowed on his thighs.

“You fucking fools,” he murmurs fondly, hugging them tightly.

“Sorry I was a dick to you, Aominecchi.”

“S’ok. Really fucking missed you though.” He snuggles a little closer. Kasamatsu’s got a nice set of abs for him to lean on. He feels lips pressing on his hair and sees Kise’s patented sunshine smile a moment later. He feels Kise’s hand in his, fingers entwined, and feels Kasamatsu stroking his collarbone with his thumb. He doesn’t ever want to move.

 

 


End file.
